User blog:Bachoru/The Executioner - new item suggestion
So, I was just reading about the Executioner's Calling, and the trivia said it was an item born out of need etc. I give you another item born out of need, The Executioner (name may be subject to change). It gives lots of things that we simply need: *life steal-the only good life steal item atm is The Bloodthirster and it requires you to be a useless POS too scared to enter a fight for fear of losing stacks and dying (over-exaggeration but you get it). Point is, we need a new life steal item that people would actually buy to increase their DPS and wouldn't require stacks. *CDR-although AD champions don't generally want CDR, there are some, especially melee, champions like Renekton, Talon, Riven, Shyvana etc. that really like it. So far we have 1 finishing build with it and it's just too little *ArPen-in case you're not against a buttload of armor you usually don't want the Last Whisper, and some flat ArPen would be nice. Since Youmuu's is for melee champions, ranged AD can't really get any outside runes/masteries. *AD, CrC- surprisingly, the only items that give this combo are IE, Ghostblade and Trinity (and some weak shit you'll never get, and Atma's in theory). This item allows you to get more on the AD side, contrary to the "lots of AS" from stacking PDs, but also some crit, something that us unachievable currently (you want crit-get IE and PDs, you want AD, get Bloodthirster and Black Cleaver). So, this item would be like a Youmuu's Ghostblade without the active and with the added bonus of life steal, have improved Executioner's Calling stuff, and some nice active that would scale off of the target's missing HP. The passive and active may both be subject to change but the stats are more-less final. Depending on how powerful the active/passive are I will also change recipe gold, but other than that, here's the idea: The Executioner Builds of: Executioner’s Calling(1350), Brutalizer(1337), 900 gold Stats: 35 AD, 15% CDR, 20 ArPen, 20% CrC, 25% LS, Unique Passive: Your attacks shred the target, dealing 10 magic damage every second for 5 seconds. Unique Active: For the next 5 seconds, you cause Grievous Wounds on attacks for 3 seconds, revealing them, and dealing additional 20 magic damage to targets below 40% HP. 60 second cooldown. |type = Legendary |effects = +35 attack damage +20% critical strike chance +20%life steal |passive = Unique: +15% cooldown reduction Unique: +20 armor penetration Your attacks shred the target, dealing 10 magic damage every second for 5 seconds. |active = For the next 5 seconds, you cause Grievous Wounds on attacks for 3 seconds, revealing them, and dealing additional 20 magic damage to targets below 40% HP. 60 second cooldown. |menu = Attack > Attack Speed Attack > Critical Strike Attack > Damage Magic > Cooldown Reduction Movement |buy = 3600g (917g) |sell = 2150g |code = 3142 }} The Executioner is a legendary item in League of Legends. It is a great item for any DPS champion. Recipe * (1350g) * (1337g) *917g Category:Blog posts